Infamous: Eternal Condemnation
by Cold Stare
Summary: Following the Infamous evil ending, Delsin has freed the conduits from Curdun Cay, absorbing their powers to grow stronger, he has brought America to near submission. Only a few humans and heroic good conduits take their final stand. Their story is told as they fight against Delsin, Fetch, Eugene and a band of evil conduits.
1. Chapter 1: Liberation Be Damned

**Chapter 1: Liberation Be Damned**

_The people of Seattle just stared at Augustine's dead body lying everywhere in front of them, I could see the terror in their eyes, hear their cries of panic and fright, each one calling for mercy. Mercy who the hell needs that? Not me, lifting my hand….with Fetch and Eugene at my side with our respective powers, that what's they all saw before their deaths. _

_The D.U.P. came to their rescue later on, after many hours of shedding their blood on my streets, it was the public's turn, the ones who talked shit about conduits, the people who enjoyed freedom while we were treated as criminals, and they are going to experience living in hell. Stopping by the Akomish tribe, where my home is…..or was until I obliterated the entire area and people for their selfishness, I began to walk toward my next destination, leaving the burning bodies of my friends and family behind me. Curdun Cay was our next stop toward power, I was the resident's threat no more, but the entire world's!_

* * *

><p>From that area, a trail could be seen, purple neon light belonging to Abigail Walker, dark red demons summoned by Eugene Sims and rising smoke coming out from every building and vehicle thanks to Delsin Rowe. Who headed to Curdun Cay which locked up more than 300 different conduits, as promised he was going to free them, shaking their hands of every single one of them in return.<p>

Life had become hell in the dark confinement of a small prison cell. No sense of justice or hope had been brought in the lives of the prisoned conduits since the day they were arrested. Leaving behind homes, families and memories, the imprisoned conduits were each forced to stare at their conduit inhibitor cuffs or at the steel doors encasing them. With the sound of silence being their companion for most of the time.

That was until that fateful chilly afternoon, a loud crash with an earth shattering effect caught every conduit's attention.

"Stop him don't let him get through!" The sounds of gunfire was heard loud and clear by a sound conduit.

"Where's Augustine? Contact her immediately we nee-" The voice was silenced by an explosions, a water conduit began to sweat anxiously at the new developments.

"No get back, we surrender we surrender!" Another conduit could smell the scent of smoke thanks to her animal instinct of her DNA power.

"Backup! I request backup immediately!" A blood conduit stood up viewing through a small screen at the door the rushing agents were slammed against his blood smearing their blood at his screen, he longed to dip his fingers in their blood.

"It's Fetch and Eugene!? They're back, we can't let them go on further!" Another conduit grinned looking up at the metal door, eager to participate, wanting to touch his element.

Many voices and explosions were being carried around with laughter coming from three individuals, without warning every cell door was open simultaneously, each prisoner stood up at once, soon their cuffs fell down before their feet. Just then every conduit clad in orange jumpsuits rushed out for freedom.

The twenty year old sound conduit heard the alarm ringing out, he grinned and rushed out from his confinement, and at finding the source he began to drain the sound waves. "I forgot this feeling, now to find out what's going on." The tan skin conduit, shook his head, allowing his black mildly spiked hair to move slightly from his movements.

A few male and females began to meet and greet one another right out of the door, some having gotten to know a few of their fellow inmates and even having friendly conversations with their cell neighbors, each of them looked restless and weary but nonetheless glad to be liberated.

"About time I found you Jerry."

Jerry raised his hands in alarmed but relaxed after seeing a twenty one year old man with black hair, the style was short and flipped up in the front.

"John, good to see you again, let's talk on the way out, you still have your cards on you?" Jerry asked as they ran alongside together toward the many holes in the wall.

"No, they were ripped up when I got locked up, got caught for showing off my powers when I was a street performer, what's your story?" John asked, he jumped over a few dead D.U.P. agents.

"Saved a women from some punks, my sound's loudness gave me away and I got forced in." Jerry responded as they ran by each cell block.

John ducked from a gunshot, the agents assembled blocking the path to freedom. "You won't be living here alive, if we can't stop him, we'll fucking shoot you all to the ground instead!" The cocked and loaded their guns.

Before long the rest began to battle with the D.U.P. in all this confusion and chaos the two were split up by the emergence of more than 300 different conduits all running out at the same time, their voices and screams were painful for Jerry who tried to fight it out. His shoulder was pushed by a running figure with long light brown hair who growled like an animal running quickly, using her reflexes to maneuver around easily.

Conduits with different powers were seen in every direction, one formed into ink escaping a sudden ambush, another used a gold blast to slam away some agents, one conduit formed an ice sword to fight back, one formed into mist escaping the fight altogether, and many more were displayed.

"Jerry where the hell did you go?" John groaned angrily and followed the wave of the crowd toward the outside where a gathering was held. "Since we're all headed there, no sense in standing around." John rushed through the people, ignoring the fights around him, he spotted red video swords sticking out through many D.U.P. agents, there was bright purple neon light shown through the outside of the gates, once he reached outside he witnessed three people standing on top of a tall platform.

The animal DNA conduit took in the fresh air, enjoying the sunlight hitting her skin for the first time in months. _'Free at last!' _She thought happily, she smiled when she saw the flying birds overhead, but they seemed to be flying far away in a hurry. _'Something must have spooked them.'_

After awhile everything was quiet with the agents finally vanquished, every conduit stood in the outer courtyard,the walls encased them, with the three figures positioned on top of a tower, a male walked forward to the edge and dropped down before the crowd, he wore a dark red beanie, a denim vest over a red sweater.

"Attention my fellow conduits, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Delsin Rowe! These two behind are Abigail 'Fetch' Walker!" a female with purple dyed hair, neon ran down the flat tower, she had piercings on her face, wore a green worn out jacket and black ripped leggings. "And Eugene Sims!" The young male with glasses was picked up by a red video demon that began to gently drop him in front of them. He wore a red Heaven Hellfire shirt, an open up hoody.

"And I just kicked Augustine's ass and eliminated the D.U.P. once and for all! Conduits are now free to leave and get the hell out of here!" Delsin was met by loud cheers and claps of hands from almost everyone, only a few were suspicious, having this uneasy feeling about him.

"Now before any of you go, I would like to shake your hand and get to know your name." Delsin announced with a smile.

"Sure why not, we owe you that much!"

"Just a handshake? You got it pal!"

Delsin outstretched his arm out highly enthusiastically "Everyone form into a single file line, you'll all get your chance." He hid his dark grin well from the very first conduit that approached him.

'_There's something's off about him, why do I get the feeling we're making a mistake.' _John thought, getting far into the back of the line as he scan for his friend.

'_Shaking hands? That's a weird request, but whatever guess that's not so bad.' _Jerry went toward the front being number eight, he was eager to leave and return to see his family.

'_Better be on my guard, he makes me edgy and alert.' _The female crossed her arms in thought, being in the middle portion of the line.

"Hello Delsin, my name is-"

The first person interrupted, himself once he shook hands with Delsin, he screamed for a moment from the pain and began to fall face first onto the ground. Delsin stood before him, he retracted his arm looking at the palm of his hand devilishly.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" The male grabbed Delsin's shirt collar once he recovered from the ordeal.

"Easy buddy, it was just a simple handshake, you'll feel fine after the pain stops." Delsin answered the young man, restraining himself from attacking him. "You're free to leave now."

The conduit began to calm down and let go off him reluctantly, as he walked away. "I guess, thanks a lot Delsin." His tone was cold and not sincere, as he left Curdun Cay.

"Alright now who's next?" Delsin asked with a clap of his hands.

A large murmur went around over the incident with a few wanting to run away.

"Everyone I assure you it's nothing you can't handle, you just saw him stand up and walk out fine." Delsin turned his attention to the second female conduit "Come on don't be shy, I know I'm handsome." He joked lightly to calm her and the others down.

The female's hand shook and once it connected with Delsin's she let out a loud piercing scream, just like the first one she doubled over cringing in pain. Silence filled the prison but she got on her feet and ran away in a hurry.

"See nothing bad about this is it?" Delsin asked, before anyone could respond he neared forward toward the third one. "Hello, what's your name?"

This went on about for a while until it was Jerry's turn, he walked up front of Delsin looking into his eyes.

"Hey there!" Delsin stretched out his arm out.

Jerry didn't respond, he stared at his hand next trying to figure out why this was happening.

"Got a name?" Delsin asked in a hurry.

"Jerry." He answered, still uncertain about this, he had his arm at his side.

Growing impatient, Delsin reached out shaking Jerry's hand by force, making him shout in pain feeling drain for a reason as he fell before him.

"Thank you Jerry, pick yourself up and leave now." Delsin said coldly and gave the others a friendly expression.

Jerry got up and left not looking back, he ran through the events in his mind trying to figure out the meaning behind all of this.

'_Whoa Jerry?' _John thought and looked behind his shoulder seeing others with concern faces. _'Maybe I better ditch this and get out while I still can.'_

The female animal conduit raised an eyebrow showing her sharp teeth in defense.

Suddenly a different female conduit resisted and instead of shaking his hand, she attacked Delsin landing a hard knee between his legs and a right haymaker. "You're not putting me through pain like the others!" She ran past him, only to be stopped by a neon blast toward her back courtesy of Fetch.

"Delsin this shit just blew up, just take it and get it over with!" She called out angrily.

"Sounds good to me, I was getting bored of standing here acting like some idiot!" Delsin's eyes glowed brightly, he summoned strands of wire trapping the female conduit who attacked him, and making sure they strangled her body. "I'll make sure you pay you bitch!" He went over to absorb her power when a male conduit saved her with a blast of sand.

"Everyone get the fuck out of here now!" The sand conduit called out as he begun to battle with Delsin.

The entire courtyard was in an uproar with each one dispersing, only a few remained to fight, soon Fetch began to evade each of their attack's with her neon speed, sniping each of them lethally, Eugene's demons began to reign down on the escapees halting their tracks.

"This guy is fucking psycho!" John ran away toward the nearby opening an iron conduit created just now.

The female animal DNA conduit rushed away, jumping high up drop kicking one of Eugene's video demons in the jaw, she landed gracefully, witnessing Jerry return.

"I heard everything you said!" Jerry dodged a wire whip, using his speed of sound to run around his attacks.

"I wonder which is faster, your sound or my light!" Fetch taunted as she ran by Jerry, in a hard right turn she outran him, coming around with a fist full of neon right into his face.

Eugene began shooting at everyone that tried to land an attack on him, his video demons protected him, grabbing every single conduit that fought in vain.

Throughout all this commotion, Delsin drained more power from those that fell victim to his close range attacks.

The female animal conduit climbed high up toward a tower, jumping upward she touched a bird extracting its DNA for her own use. "Much better, thanks for the gift." She smiled at the white bird, at once her arms were covered in feathers, her nails form into talons, she flew up to escape but the video demons began to slash back and forth until she was grounded again.

A fire conduit saved her life, he was then targeted and overpowered as well, she sensed Delsin jogging toward her. "Your power is mine!"

"Choke on this!" Jerry fired a sound wave at Delsin, he got on his knees covering his ears.

"Fuck off already!" He used sand from the conduit that he battled earlier creating a giant hammer over Jerry.

He was saved by the female animal conduit who swooped in time pulling him away. "Thanks umm-"

"Alex." She answered him as she dropping him safely inches away. "Now run!" She flew far away upward, viewing conduits falling by each second, with most forced to retreat lacking their element to drain and out of practice despite having the numbers advantage, all Delsin had to do was touch someone regaining newfound strength.

Jerry quickly ran off knowing he wouldn't make a difference right now, all he kept hearing were the sounds of a heavy battle with the majority being in the losing side, even a few conduits began to turn traitor, aiding the three evil conduits after agreeing to give up their power to him in exchange for their safety and life.

The remaining ones were killed off quickly by their own power at the wave of Delsin's arm, everyone figured out that shaking the hand of the devil himself, earned them a painful death with no almost no hope of escaping.

"No one will be able to put a challenge against us, I own everyone's asses and this world!" Nearing the frighten conduits, his hands swarmed with power, his evil karma manifested itself in Delsin's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>One year later...After Delsin defeated Augustine and took control of Seattle Washington, he shook the hands of almost every Conduit freed from Curdun Cay. Amassing himself with multiple powers, he grew to become the strongest Conduit in the world. With Fetch, Eugene and a few other evil Conduits under his command, he began to take over states one by one until almost of all America came to be under his own domain. <em>

_The streets are abandon, dead corpses surround Seattle Washington, more than half of normal humans have perished, with the remaining ones becoming slaves or hidden refugees. The D.U.P. has been annihilated, corruption found its way into Delsin's own law enforcement, virtually every law and moral has been crushed. Delsin managed to absorb and kill off almost every Heroic Conduit that dared to challenge him. _

_With his band of evil Conduits under his command they set out hunting down new powers and followers, failure to resist results in death. With no one able to stand up to his might, every good Conduits began to flee. Outmatched, outnumbered they became survivors trying to stay alive for another day._

_Delsin has managed to absorb almost every power he could find...he still hungers for more. He controls... Blood, Bone, Concrete, Chalk, Clay, Copper, Crystal, Dirt, Dust, Electricity, Fabric, Fire, Gas, Glass, Gold, Ice, Ink, Iron, Metal, Mist, Mud, Napalm, Neon, Oil, Paint, Paper, Plant, Plastic, Rubber, Sand, Shadow, Smoke, Snow, Sound, Steel, Steam, Sugar, Tar, Water, Wind, Wire, Wood, Video._

* * *

><p><em>I got the inspiration to write this story when I was in the middle of my Infamous roleplay about this scenario when Delsin took almost every power. This story will be similar to my current roleplay forum version but it will be very different in many ways. Jerry is my character. I want to say thanks to a friend who allowed me to use his character John in my story and thanks to a special good friend and sister of mine for letting her creation Alex be included.<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter's Survival

**Chapter 2: Hunter's Survival**

Seattle, Washington was on locked down, more than thousands were fortunate enough to die, the unlucky ones were forced into hiding or slavery, when Delsin rose to power. The streets were littered with bodies, stain with blood, it missed the hope that people crave. The moonlight looked down on the three conduits walking in the middle of the road, the night silence was interrupted by their attacks on the half ruined homes.

"Find any and all Conduits, if they won't bow to me and hand me their power, then you know what to do." Delsin ordered. His hand swarmed with power of smoke, electricity, glass, concrete in rapid succession passing by each of structure of his elements.

Eugene had his video demons scout the sky for their targets, tilting his head up. "Kill the sound conduit but keep the card conduit alive until you take his power."

Fetch lit her hand with neon, checking every dark corner and alleyway. "We saw them like two weeks ago, I'll be the one who ends up murdering the sound one, in return for the scar he gave me!" She looked at her already healing scar on her left forearm.

"Shooting random buildings, isn't drawing them out, I know they're here but they rather hide like bitches!" Delsin shouted above his lungs.

* * *

><p>Jerry knelt on a tall building, his ears easily picked up the insult, gripping his hands hard in frustration at his inability to fight back. He had a dark grey hoodie wearing the hood up, black fingerless gloves, black Nike sneakers and blue worn out jeans.<p>

His friend John who is standing right behind him grabbed his shoulder. "I know what you want to do and as much as I would agree it's the right thing to do, even with both of us together we are no match for them. It would be suicidal." He pleaded to his friend hoping he would listen. John was wearing a dark grey leather jacket over a black zipped up hoodie with crimson interior, red shirt, and black cargo pants with a grey belt around his waist, grey boots and a playing card on his right ear.

Jerry looked behind him, thinking deeply. "Let's get out of here...no sense watching their ugly faces I guess." Turning around to walk away.

John took one last look at the evil conduit, then follow suite. "Obviously taking any normal routes out of this hell hole is out of the question. No doubt Delsin's got conduits paroling them. We need to find some kind of secret route out here."

Jerry nodded in agreement, hovering over to the next building with his sound power. "Can't go by sea or the road. That leaves flying or the sewers. Unless you can think of something."

Reforming himself besides Jerry, John started to play few playing cards since it tends to help him think. "We'll think of something. No matter how strong one's defenses may be, there's always some kind of hole or weakness another can exploit. Or we can come up with some kind of ridiculous tactic that they'll never see coming but still somehow manages to work." He said while looking down on the wrecked streets below hoping for some kind of clue or sign.

Jerry nodded, being a quick thinker and calculating was his friend's strong suit but not his. His mind wandered to the day he escaped from Curdun Cay one year ago, returning to his parent's home trying to convince them to leave now and that he was the same person. Showing them his power, unable to control them fully he killed them accidentally. Jerry shook his head looking away, he was a lot better at controlling his power, the guilt that never changed.

John was still fiddling with his cards until he stopped and looked at his joker card for a moment, looking down he saw a pharmacy. His eyes shift back and forth between the card and the store. "You know what, I think I just came up with a ridiculous idea."

"Whatever it is better hurry, I hear Eugene's demons close to our location." Jerry dropped on the street following him.

John ran ahead toward the door, seeing that it was locked he quickly used his card lock picking magic.

Before either one could head inside, they were attacked by the video demons all gathering above them, alerting the three strongest conduits to their location.

John shot out a deck of cards to swarm around the demons.

"John get inside now, I'll hold them off!" Jerry jumped on a car jumping at the right time, as the demon crashed against it, the alarm sounded, taking the sound away for his own power.

"You crazy, don't be a fucking hero, don't you know this will get you killed faster!?" John reprimanded angrily at his friend.

"Delsin already has my power, he can't have yours either, now go!" He fired a loud sound wave to keep them at bay.

Jerry's chest was struck by a loud ice blast, he skidded across the littered streets, stopping himself he stared at the attacker. "Delsin!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He planted his hands on the ground, forming ice spikes all rushing at Jerry. "Tell us where the card conduit is hiding!"

Fetch was opposite of him, sniping at Jerry from her high vantage point. "Pray that they kill you first before I do, because I plan to kill you slowly!"

Refusing to look back or answer, Jerry climbed up a fire escape, but Eugene was already waiting for him there. "Don't break your jaw on the way down!" He planted a punch at Jerry's face making him fall from his height back on the concrete.

Fetch came from the roof going for her ground pound, Jerry wisely rolled away in time but felt the ground shake mildly from her fists. "Let's try to have a clear winner here, I'm tired of this cat and mouse chase!" Her hands ignited with neon, Eugene stood at the same spot forming video swords.

The two evil conduits reign their powers on him from his side, unable to withstand two powerhouses, Jerry used his sound speed to run up a perfectly upright building, dashing off into a vibration of sound waves, Eugene's demons rammed down on him from the sky, grabbing on its horns he flung himself up slamming it down with a sound wave.

"Not bad for a worthless tool." Fetch aimed a few series of kicks and fists, which Jerry had to dodge forcefully, meanwhile Eugene went slashing his sword, and Jerry managed to evade the two for the moment, concentrating on his next move.

Meanwhile Delsin began to investigate the pharmacy, noticing the building was locked once he arrived. "Like I believe anyone would lock the door behind them while the run for their lives."

John saw Delsin was slowly walking toward the door, remembering with his power, he can change the back design of his cards at will. Acting quickly, John began to cover their side of the door with cards. When Delsin broke the door in half with an ice blade, all he saw was a brick wall.

Delsin furrowed his brows as he stared at the wall. "...the hell...a brick wall...behind a door...how stupid do you think I am?!" Delsin touched the wall, lifting his hand seeing he still had smoke.

Seeing Delsin's face getting through, John pulled out 2 decks of cards making them swarm around Delsin in a tiny thick tornado of cards. "Surprise!" The evil conduit was disoriented and blind. John headed to a door on the other side of the room and opened it but after which he ran out the door he already came through. The idea was to make Delsin think they went further into the building but in reality he went back outside the way he entered.

Delsin formed an ice hill under his feet pushing him high above the small card tornado. "Hey dickhead get back here now!"

John ran down the streets, he saw Jerry fighting alone, he created a distraction shooting his cards at Fetch and Eugene, giving the two a moment to escape. However that exact moment Delsin came out holding a glass shard from a broken window. "It won't be that easy to escape." He chucked the glass shard at one of John's decks, ruining them.

Before John could counter with a witty remark or strategy, Delsin absorbed electricity from a power pole, conducting the shocks over at him. "Dammit, I'm not going to give you anything!"

"You won't have to, I'll just take it!" Delsin jumped on the wires, electric surfing on them, raining thunder bolts at John, then he trading in his powers for wire, intent on trapping John.

Jerry quickly spotted another parked car, he ran toward it hitting the windshield full force, causing it to blare out, increasing the decibel level so loudly everyone around him covered their ears in pain, stopping until he wore himself out.

"Good work, you might want to warn me next time." John shook his head, his ears still ringing, he pulled Jerry along sprinting for an escape.

"You think some of Delsin's followers left their post after hearing that noise?"

John's eyes widen a little "I didn't even think of that but you might be right. Let's head to the nearest post but not straight for it. We don't want to run into the conduits that left."

"The nearest exit out is the bridge, we could check that area out." Jerry pointed out, spitting out blood from his mouth along the way.

* * *

><p>Alex emerged from the ruins of an old veterinary hospital, uncovering her ears stepping onto the dead grass. "What was that noise, I heard it even from this area." She wore a red tank top, with her boots, jeans and leather jacket being all black.<p>

The birds came flying down to their new home, she looked up at the wooden bird home she created, and then her eyes wandered to a squirrel that climbed up her pant leg. "So I'm not crazy, if this got you spook. I can't imagine someone fighting Delsin, don't they know they can't win, they should hide and stay out of sight?"

Her cat Noah rushed out meowing loudly, he raised his paws up, and Alex picked him petting his head. "There, there, I won't leave you all. My home is with you." The animals understood her their fear lessening, but they were still on high alert.

Alex's blonde and light brown hair flew with the air current, she enjoyed the silence, but her senses warned her to a nearby presence. "What they rarely make the trip this far out of Seattle…..I can smell two people." Her knuckles tighten. "I won't let them harm any of you."

* * *

><p>Her hand fell on Noah's back, she took his DNA to fuse with her, leaving the cat unharmed. Her nails grew sharper, blinking once her pupils turned to that of a feline's, next she became more limber and flexible with a small cat tail emerging. "I'll be back, I'll lead them away and come straight back." Running over a steel fence she sniffed the air headed toward the two conduits.<p>

Jerry and John came to a full stop at the entry point for the bridge, the cars were empty and ruined, with a few turn over, they feature that got them worried was the litter of sand around the roads, they two friends walked across, seeing a figure approach them.

"Are you a hero or…with Delsin?" John demanded from the person.

* * *

><p>"Delsin. That asshole sure likes to send us out this far out, we rarely run into any conduits these days, when was the last time you fought one Tyrell?"<p>

Alex thought fast looking around the street she was on, she hid in a large empty box, poking out a few holes for air and her eyes, she saw the one talking form a ball of mud in his hands, he had a big body built to him, she saw his red sleeve ripped shirt over his black khaki shorts, with red and black pumps.

A copper like drill was dragged lazily on the ground, Alex saw the African American conduit was tall, more muscular than his friend, he had a black coat on, with worn out jeans, army boots and a black baseball cap. "I fought with some metal conduit about two months ago, Ken let me tell you. Don't drag a fight out, they will escape from you."

Alex's breath came in and out, she began to grow worried for her life with the passing conduits only inches away from her face if it weren't for the box separating her from the searchers.

'_If they're still searching then there must still be survivors out here.' _Alex bit the inside of her cheek contemplating searching them out, she often got lonely without anyone to talk to, being cooped up in the same room for most of the days like a caged pet did drive her up the wall.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ken's voice. "Hey look at those rats, in the mood for target practice?" His fingers dripped with mud as his stature drove the away.

Tyrell shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Whatever, might kill my boredom for a few minutes?" Using his free hand a scrap of copper flew out crushing their bodies in a fast motion.

Alex began to fume, she didn't like rats but they were still animals that had done no wrong, resisting her instincts to rip them to shreds to keep her cover.

Next up the male conduits focused on the pigeons that cooed on the edge of the roofs. "First one to kill ten wins!" Ken exclaimed.

Having enough, Alex threw sprang up from the box catching their attention with the pigeons flying off at the distance from the noise. "Never lay your finger on these animals, you demons!" She drove her point farther when she launched a powerful kicked at their jaws, using her hands to control her stance before landing straight up jumping on Ken's back to jumped upward at a roof.

"It's that animal conduit, she's been here all along!" Ken hurried up, mud travelling toward her direction.

"You chase her through the rooftops, I'll be down here to stomp her head in when you ground her!" Tyrell swung the heavy copper drill to his side running on the streets just below each building they ran on.

Alex did a backflip over Ken as he shot a mud ball. "You guys aren't bright or athletic right?" She planted her feet on his back again pushing his face into a chimney.

She saw an incoming copper blast at her, kicking it right back onto Tyrell's face, she hissed at injuring her foot.

Ken grabbed on to her, trying to force a solid mud dagger into her stomach. "Stop struggling and just die already, you're crowding up this world!"

Alex tried hard to get his clutches off her, she ran toward the edge leaping off the roof, both came crashing on Tyrell once he shook off the blow from his attack.

"I will never leave this world, the people…the animals…they all need me, even if I'm not strong enough I can't just give up when I have the power to make a difference!" Jumping backward, she formed an offensive stance.

Ken laughed when he got stood across from her. "I just noticed you may be quicker and more flexible, but you can't shoot anything out can't you!?" He flung a few mud blasts at her which she all dodged in succession. "Which means we don't have to fight you close up, we can wait until we get lucky or you mess up!"

Tyrell slammed the copper drill on the ground, forming a minor quake when Alex landed she lost her balance, failing on her left side. "There's your mistake!" He ran with his drill weapon inches from her head.

_Feel free to send in your Oc's for the story if you would like to see them included. _


	3. Chapter 3: Heavily Stacked

**Chapter 3: Heavily Stacked**

Alex gasped, unwillingly to die, she maneuvered around from her grounded positing, using her tail to trip Tyrell into his own copper drill.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Alex didn't have time to look at the outcome, already on the verge of defeat, she quickly ducked and ran from Ken's mud throws. "I'm so impress you haven't die yet or cried, guess you're not that lame after all!"

She jumped on a street pole with her claws and swiped the wires causing them the let out electrical whips on Ken.

"Not bad, didn't know you were demented like me!" Ken formed a wall of mud in front of him, letting the sparks with the electricity strike the ground.

"Better think of something else." She watched the street for anything she can use.

Ken pushed on the wall, forming a large block of it to fall over Alex's side. "Don't dodge this at all!"

Refusing to listen, she jumped from her positon over the wall, once on the falling edge of the top side she pushed herself off with her claws ready to strike.

"Do you think at all or are you dumb like a beast?" A mud blast formed out and struck her body throwing her toward the wall mud sticking her as it fall down completely with the added force.

"Bouncy castle on your face!" Ken jumped stream up with his mud slide.

Alex freed herself with her hands and claws, digging herself free. "Do you mind shutting up?" She slid away from harm landing on the middle of the road.

"Where's a car to run over the stray cat when you need one." Ken got up with a solid mud hammer and swung wildly.

Alex growled angrily, sensing a perfect opportunity to get close, she used her lower body strength to leap over ten feet landing right into Ken's torso. "You talked to much you know that, I think I'll break your jaw!"

Ken saw her fists rain down on his face for a couple of second before moving his hands around her neck. "Enough!" He head butted her face, causing her to topple over. "I'm not letting some girl treat me like some balless fucker!"

"Did you have enough hearing it from all those girls that rejected your pitiful life?" Alex ignored the gush from her nose dodging one Ken's attacks.

"Shut up! What do you know about life? Wasting all your time hiding from us, you're the sorry ass not me!"

Alex grinned. "I wasn't just wasting my time hiding, I was practicing for this!" She focused on herself, using one of the DNA inside her, taking the form of a snake that she found in the veterinarian during her first month.

Ken froze when he saw Alex's eyes turn into a slit form, her tongue turned black and snake like, with the rest of her body given off the impression of scales.

"So what? That won't scare me at all!" Ken ran towards her with a ball of mud in hand. "You'll just choke on this while I'll have fun kicking your bloated stomach!"

Alex's new ability aided her in dodging faster than before, she trapped Ken in a tight headlock, squeezing the air out of him. "Repeat that one more time would you?"

Before Ken could respond, Alex dropped his head on the concrete in a DDT like manner, without letting go she raised him up again and ram toward a brick wall slamming his face on the surface next. "Go on I'll wait as I have fun breaking your face with anything I can find."

Ken formed a mud blast trying to hit her without success. "…Fuck…y-"

Alex rammed his face toward a car breaking the windshield. "That wasn't the correct answer." She let go off him and began punching his stomach repeatedly while his head was stuck between the glass.

Ken called out for Tyrell, choking on his blood.

"Time I end this, you have no problem dying do you?" Alex didn't wait for an answer and immediately drove his neck toward a glass shard that stuck from the car killing Ken, the blood fell on the hood of the car with his entire body stopped moving.

Alex sighed contently wiping the blood off her hands as she smiled happily. Her ears could pick up more sound waves from the distance, curiosity got the better of her making her run toward the spot, using her power to switched toward a bird like appearance, flying toward the direction.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but fighting these idiots is actually fun, maybe I can lend a hand toward whoever Delsin's hunting." She soar high up, resolving on a way to stop him.

"I got to warn Delsin." Tyrell picked his head up, dialing the buttons on his cell phone, his left eye was now gone, bleeding from the socket.

'_Hey this is Delsin, can't come to the phone right now. Too busy taking power, fucking girls and killing names. Leave a message once you hear the sound of this guy crying in pain.'_

A loud metal crash was heard with the male screaming bloody murder on the other end.

'_You fucking psycho let me go! BEEP!'_

"Son of a bitch." Tyrell muttered.

* * *

><p>A young man with fair blonde hair, brown eyes with blue jeans and a long white dress shirt kicked his foot on the ground. "Hello you two my name is Marcus...to answer your question I'm with Delsin." the man open his palm as the sand next to him went into his hand forming a large sand club. "And he's looking for you two!"<p>

"A sand conduit, oh that's just great. And if word got out and if we drag this out more conduits are going to show up quickly." John exclaimed.

Each one dove out of the way on opposite sides of the bridge, once a wave of sand was headed towards them.

"That's what I wanted you two to do!" Marcus, harden the sand building it up into a large wall that divided them apart from another. "I think I'll focus on you!"

"Why am I always the one targeted?" Jerry began using the cars as protection with each one getting throw upward by a sand blast.

John heard Jerry trying to dodge for his life, he began to analyze the situation, trying to come up with a way to get out of here without going all out in a fight.

It was then he realized where they were and the conduit they were facing and thought _'This guy may look threatening, but I don't think he's that bright.'_ He started to come up with a plan, a risky one but if it worked the sand wall would come down, the conduit would be taken care of and the best part it would cut the other conduits off from taking the same route.

"Hey Jerry" he whispered "Do you have enough energy for one big enormous sound blast? Possibly enough to shatter concrete?"

With his sound powers Jerry could heard the words clearly. "Yeah what do you have in mine, never took you as the terrorist type."

"Talking to your friend are you? He can't help you!" Marcus used his left arm to crumble the sand halfway making it fall on John.

Before John could reply, he made his cards act as a roof shielding him and carrying the sand on top of him. "Jerry destroyed the bridge!"

Jerry knew he was quite smart and resourceful so he wouldn't start doubting him. "Cover your ears now!"

Jerry fired concentrated sound waves at the ground, the pressure flooded downward and echoed around the surface shaking the bridge's foundation apart, soon cracks appeared as the road ahead followed suit.

Marcus stumbled and fell on his face as the ground underneath him began to cave. "What! No! No! No! Help me please!" Marcus latched on to the edge of the road dangling for his life, looking below him was the sea, he was fearful knowing sand and water never mix.

John looked behind him and frowned as he saw the wall was still up. Part of his plan was to let the conduit fall into the water and hopefully that would make Marcus lose his hold on the wall. Seeing that he was working for Delsin and he didn't seem to hesitate about beating them to a pulp, he didn't really mind if he died.

But now, seeing the sand conduit hanging on for his life on his side of the broken bridge and begging for help, he thought that Marcus was probably one of those conduits that joined Delsin out of fear that he would die if he refused.

Noticing the bridge was still slowly collapsing on both ends, it would only be a matter of time until they all fell into the water. Even though John's and Jerry's powers aren't entirely affected by water, even before they got the power they still couldn't swim but Marcus didn't know that.

With that, John thought of a deal. "Hey Marcus!" he yelled "Let's make a quick deal, you take down the sand wall and we save your sorry ass, what do you say huh? Oh and you might want to think fast because the bridge is still breaking. My friend and I can swim just fine but you being a sand conduit...well I think you get the point. So how about it, deal?" John said with a calm face but on the inside he was hoping Marcus would fall for his bluff.

"Yes! Yes! Please just help me up!" Marcus took off the sand wall in an instant.

"Let's go John, leave him!" Jerry stopped his attack and panted heavily as his movements became sluggish. "Delsin will be here in any minute!" He saw the road out of here open and clear now, but the bridge began to crumple apart.

Before John ran for it, he grab another deck of cards throwing them below Marcus. The cards came together and formed a giant card made of little cards and were position on the water surface directly below Marcus. It would basically act as a flotation device so whoever was on top wouldn't fall. With that set, John grabbed Jerry and ran safely to the end of the bridge.

"Thank you! I won't forget this!" Marcus called out to them gratefully.

Jerry looked at John. "I'm all for saving the people but only if they're innocent, he may have been forced to join Delsin out of fear but that doesn't excuse him for all the bad things he did." He looked back at where they left Marcus before setting his eyes on the road again.

"I didn't save him because it was the right thing to do. I did it because I prefer to be a man of my word." John said without looking at Jerry. "Either way, we need to find some transportation and get as far away from here as possible.

Before Jerry could respond, a wide row of video swords headed straight towards them, both conduits quickly dropped to the ground for cover.

"Next time it won't be a miss, oh and your asses are about to be at the bottom of the sea in like ten seconds." Eugene spoke to them, one of his video demons carried him in his arms.

"I'm on it!" John created another raft of cards below them, once the bridge gave out under them.

"Resourceful aren't you? Well try dodging this now!" Eugene fired video stream attacks.

Jerry formed a sound wall to block the incoming attacks. "John I'm all out of strength, can you get us out of here?"

"Kind of busy holding this together and thinking of a way out!" John replied back, racking his brain for a way out.

"I'll save you!" Marcus formed a sand rocket like projection firing at Eugene. "I never liked you anyway!"

"Marcus!" Eugene growled moving out of the way, halting the good conduit's end for a moment.

"Why are you helping us, you just tried to kill us five minutes ago!" Jerry yelled.

Marcus pointed at John. "Thank him, and shut up now I'm trying to help you guys now."

After a while Delsin and Fetch, and a girl with a red skirt, pink shirt with white socks and red converse shoes arrived at where the bridge was supposed to be.

"Marcus!" Delsin shouted angrily when he witnessed him helping the good conduits. "I'm about to fucking kill you slowly when I drag your half eaten body from the sea!" He faced Kimberly next. "Grab the card conduit now!"

"But my clothes will get all wet!" Kimberly whined as she stomp her foot.

"Relax you two, we got the three rats right where we want them!" Fetch raised her palm up with a sadistic look.

Marcus had a worried expression. "Listen Delsin why don't we let them go, I mean do you really need more powers, you're already the toughest guy around!"

Delsin narrowed his eyes at him. "Repeat that one more time." He demanded evilly, standing next to Fetch.

"Now he's gonna get his ass kicked!" Fetch announced with a laugh.

"You already have enough-" Marcus began, but stopped once a metal like spike came out into his mouth and out from his throat.

"Now sound conduit, I'm feeling generous for once, who do you want to die by?"

Jerry raised his head up locking eyes with Delsin, he forced himself to make one last stand.

Kimberly smiled happily raising her hand out, using her cloth fabric power to create a long whip.

"Don't forget me, I want in on this beat down!" Eugene readied an aiming positioned.

John looked around them _'Fuck! It's four against me! Jerry's wasted all of his power, Marcus just went to hell to shake hands with the devil, and I'm about to get captured!'_

"Sucks to be you guys doesn't it?" Delsin asked rhetorically.


	4. Chapter 4: Life After Dark

**Chapter 4: Life After Dark**

Against the wind, Alex forced herself to arrive faster when her eyes caught the sight of a few people, she could make out Delsin and his gang's figure. Once she saw the predicament the two conduits were in, especially when she remembered saving Jerry, her mind all made up to save him and his friend.

Swooping in she grabbed both of them from the card raft before any attack could reach them.

"What the hell?" Every evil conduit said simultaneously.

"You sure get in trouble a lot don't you?" Alex directed the question towards Jerry as her wings worked furiously.

He blinked a few times until he recalled the events when he met her at Curdun Cay. "You're that animal DNA conduit, yeah guess so thanks for the rescue."

"Name's Alex, or you know your hero whatever you prefer." She shrugged her shoulders dropping each of them safely on a roof.

"Not doing that. My name's Jerry, I'll repay you by saving your life next time." He sat up slowly, still drained.

"And I'm John, not to be rude or anything buy can we get back to fighting?" He stacked his cards in hand and flung them keeping Delsin, Fetch and Kimberly grounded.

"If I can interject." Eugene emerged from the edge, his demon carrying him soon more began to rain on them. "I would like to call you pieces of shit!"

"How about we all shut up and raises our hands up instead?" Alex had her wings shield her from the attacks once they collided, she gritted her teeth journeying upward with a karate kick for each one.

Eugene spotted Jerry unprotected and speared toward him. "About time I get to kill you for your relentless escapes and wasting my time!"

Alex quickly drove her talon hands at his body, using her strength to push him downward. "What did I say about shutting up?"

Delsin used his mist to travel easily up the roof. "Now I get to take cards and your power!"

"Or just ignore me and keep talking." Alex muttered, she flew away but Fetch fired a neon blast taking her down from the skies in one hit.

John ran out of cards and went down to retrieve them, Kimberly stood in his way. "Hey playboy, in the mood to see a fashion show?" Her arms quickly went to work weaving a long fabric whip to trap him.

"No offense actually yeah I do mean it, but your clothes make you look like a slut." John had trouble escaping from the fabric and managed to gather a few cards to make a long card whip of his own.

"Can you try something more original, I'm like starting to set a trend here!" Kimberly began to duel and match John's whip movements easily.

John had to work extra quick using his new weapon, he focused on finding an opening to strike with accuracy.

The card whip almost struck Kimberly's foot, she stepped on it and lashed out another fabric whip at John whipping his chest and back at the same time, the whip left a mark and a trail of blood bleeding from his chest and back. "Red is so not your color!"

"Motherfucker!" John dispersed into cards, tactically retreating for the time being.

Kimberly used her fabric to swing from pole to pole. "Look at me can you say Spiderman or what?"

"Seriously can we have one fight without all of psycho's talking shit?" John led Kimberly to believe he was running in random directions while he was actually gathering his cards from the streets.

"Hold her down Fetch!" Delsin used his mist to travel over the direction Alex had fallen.

"On it!" Fetch using her speed managed to land her knee on the middle of Alex's back who landed on her stomach. "Now hold still, I only kill slowly if you piss me off!" She used both hands to pin Alex's arms on the ground.

Alex struggled to escape but her strength wasn't on par with Fetch's. "Take your own advice!" Before she could have countered.

Fetch was thrown off her by a loud sound blast, she scanned her eyes seeing Jerry free falling, timing his attack perfectly he interrupted Delsin's path with a sound pound when he impacted the ground. "Now I only need to save you twice before we're even."

Delsin crackled with laughter. "Look whose back!" He formed into mist again, covering the area in the hot air.

"Alex I only absorbed a small amount from a car, use your sense of smell and I'll use my ears." Jerry ordered her, he saw Delsin materialized before him swinging his chain across his face.

Alex sprang on him, wrestling with Delsin on the ground aiming his face with her talons.

"Control yourself girl, you'll get a chance to touch me, I need to kill your friends first!" Delsin condensed into mist again, and reappeared behind her back.

Jerry clapped his hands making a loud noise that shattered everyone's ears and broke the glass on the nearby stores. "Alex just get out of here, we don't want you here!"

Alex growled angrily, taking the meaning of his words out of context. "I just save your life and your just pushing me aside, do you think I'm some helpless girl that can't defend herself!?"

Before Jerry could replied he heard the video demons using the mist to conceal their presence, "Not this old trick again!" He punched the air, causing his sound to travel through the air striking each demon.

"This isn't over, oh and you missed one!" Alex made a sweep motion and jumped on the demon's neck.

"Run now already!" Jerry grabbed her hand pulling her out the mist using his ears to find the area with the least amount of noise, emerging from the mist he spotted John.

"Go with John, you both need to stay hidden he's also being targeted by Delsin!" Jerry formed a loud alarm to blare out on the opposite side attracting their enemies' attention.

Alex sighed punching his stomach out of fury. "That's for ordering me around, now don't die so I can beat you up myself!" She sprinted toward him, seeing Jerry's distraction worked.

Eugene was the first one to spot the deception and turned around with Jerry rushing at him. "I got invisibility!" Snapping his finger she faded from Jerry's sight.

The invisibility didn't bother Jerry, using his sound sensitive ears he heard every footstep, he ducked at the right time, he timed an uppercut at Eugene's chin, once he heard a yelp from him he elbowed his stomach. "You're too weak to fight me, I'm stronger than you physically!"

Eugene quickly ran away turning visible again. "I'll tell Delsin he'll come here and kick all your ass!" A video demon grabbed him taking him away before Jerry could deliver the final blow.

"Now while I got this chance." Jerry looked at the direction the other two ran for and followed with his sound speed.

* * *

><p>"Hey you, the card conduit right? Your friend told me to stick with you!" Alex easily caught up thanks to the animal speed she inherited.<p>

He grabbed out a deck and let the cards spin around him in a trail. "Delsin wants my power, I control any cards from playing cards, credit cards, ID cards." He finished up by bringing the cards back into his hand and putting the deck away. "Tell me he didn't stay back playing the hero again."

She nodded, jumping over a barricade. "Not to complain but he's too stupid. He's going to kill himself if he acts like that!"

John chuckled nodding in agreement. "Yes he can, but he's still my friend I'm going back to help him once the coast is clear, that's why we're staying near this area."

Alex sighed tiredly cranking her neck. "Too risky, we're lucky getting out with our powers still intact, I kind of like being the only one with my power, makes me understand animals better, at least they don't try to take over the world." She formed her skin into a deer fur and horns. "Awesome isn't it?"

"Look, I don't mean to be a drag, it's a cool trick and all but we really should be hiding now, we're too exposed out here." John explained. "I noticed those weren't all the conduits Delsin has under control."

"I killed two, one that used mud and.." Alex gave a confused look and sniffed the air. "I smell copper…wait it's that conduit I fought before, guess I should've checked he was dead."

"Great that still leaves two others you haven't met then, quick follow me!" He went into his card form and flew into an open window of an abandon building.

Alex raised her eyebrows and followed suit. "Good thinking there."

"I never got why conduits hid on roofs, makes more sense to hide in a building." John replied, he peered down below seeing Tyrell dragging a mud hammer lazily across the ground.

"Shit I know they were just here!" Tyrell went searching in every hiding place available in the streets.

"Whoa did you see that blood flowing from his face, whatever you did he lost an eye." John whispered quietly.

Alex nodded, she felt somewhat guilty over that incident but knew it was either that or lose her own life.

"Listen I'm taking you in an area we found safe, Delsin and his gang never go there." John led Alex down the stair case, once they couldn't spot Tyrell anymore they went out the back alley for the city limits.

"Wait I can't leave my pets at the veterinary, they need me!" Alex argued stopping her movements.

"Really? Look I'm all for saving everyone but we have to face facts that we can't always rescue, there will always be deaths." John commented truthfully.

"You should shut up, I see more humanity in peace in my pets than this world, go back if you care about one soon to be dead conduit." Alex spun around running toward her hideout.

John hurried to where she went. "We have to stick together, that's the best option now!"

Alex hissed at him, swinging a clawed hand for his face, John instantly dropped down in time. "Stay away, it was a mistake to come rescue you guys!"

When John saw her jump over a fence easily and disappear in the dark of the sky, he used his cards to travel back to his friend. "Why can't everyone just listen to me for once?"

* * *

><p>Delsin, Eugen, Fetch and Kimberly gathered together after a wasteless effort on catching either of the escapees.<p>

"I just heard my voicemail, Tyrell is dead. It was that animal conduit, Ken's on the lookout for her right now." Putting his phone away. "Anyone bring their files on those three rogue conduits?" Delsin demanded.

Kimberly took out three files on them from their time in Curdun Cay. "The sound one is Jerry. Not much to tell about except that he's dangerous. His weakness is his own power." She looked at John's file. "That one uses cards, he's quite smart and cute I guess, he can be real lazy, neither of them could swim."

"Then I have to use their weakness against them!" Delsin knelt toward the water puddles by the bottom of the support beams where the bridge used to be. "I'll flood the town if I have too, what about the girl?"

"Her name is Alex, her weakness is if someone harms those animals. Apparently Augustine used to torture animals in front of her to get her to comply with the D.U.P." Kimberly read out loud.

Delsin formed a water blast making it rain on them. "Head to every animal hospital and veterinarian, burn it all down!"

"I'll make that happen, don't wait up!" Eugene began to head toward every building he could recall.

Fetch kicked a few pieces of rubble near her. "How do we flush out the other two?"

"I can use the sound conduit's power against him, his own ears will hear every cry of scream. The card conduit will be harder to find." Delsin stroked his chin in thought.

Kimberly yawned. "Why don't we head out for the night, I'm ready for bed and I still have to chastise a few people for their comment on my fashion!"

"Fine, fine head in for the night. We'll hunt them down first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p>After an hour, Alex smelled the sense of smoke. "Delsin!" Climbing up the closet structure near her, she sat perched, starting at the flames, her arms couldn't stop shaking watching her old home down in flames. "Noooo!"<p>

She rushed over to her old home, not picking up on any of her animals she began to cry out over the death of the closet ones she had considered her friends and family.

* * *

><p>First thing in the morning Jerry got out from an old abandoned car he slept in, the sound of gun fire woke him up. "Barely got any sleep at all." He mumbled, he exited and rubbed his sore back.<p>

The streets were empty as always, occasionally he could hear the whispers of a few people half were homeless survivors, the other part were low level thugs and thieves, that didn't dare attack Jerry, knowing he was a conduit.

"I should be able to hear John, last night I didn't find him in our old hangout, guess he and Alex found a new place." Jerry turn around seeing a couple areas showing signs of ruin and crumbling.

"Better find them quick, I can't imagine where-" His ears began to pick up a few screams, he clenched his hands. "They didn't waste time did they?" He began to sound run toward a part of town he knew too well.

* * *

><p>John spent the night in an old fright car that had crashed into the middle of a building on the side, luckily it didn't give out, so he was able to find a peaceful night. Stretching out his arms and letting out a yawn. John awoke from his slumber after a three hour nap. "Gets that what I get for spending my entire night looking for my fellow conduits."<p>

"I'll say you look like hell." Alex said softly.

Her voice and presence almost made him topple over in his seat. "The hell did you find me? I spent all night!"

"I can smell you, I took in your scent, and we weren't very far." Alex's eyes were red and puffy, from experience at looking daily the faces of every people he could tell what had happen.

"I take it you got back and something bad happen?" John asked.

Alex gave a slight nod, she forced herself from remembering. "Don't want to talk about it, I decided to help and leave with you guys. I have nothing holding me back."

"Glad to hear it." John said without looking at her. "Either way, we need to find some transportation and get as far away from here as possible."

"It's like you said before, though I think if we take out Delsin's lesser conduits, we'll thin out his control over the city." Alex growled. "I want that video conduit to die first!"

Her mind race back to finding the video swords lunged deep into her animal's bodies and skulls. She shook her head as one tear rolled down.

"I'm not making any promises, we take what we can get." John said coldly

Alex nodded jumping out the window, she tried to locate Jerry. "You think it would be a mistake to leave here? I mean the people do need us."

He stared out ahead with an expressionless face watching the buildings go by with each step. "Even if we stayed behind what good would it do? Delsin now controls those streets and anyone on them. If we tried to stand and fight, he would kill us on the spot. It would've been a pointless death. This is reality and as much as I hate to say it, the only thing that matters here is survival. Try to be a hero and it'll only backfire in your face. Just try to remember Murphy's Law."

"Just so you know, I don't care how strong he is, and I don't care who Murphy is or his law." She sprinted toward the direction before losing the trail.

"Well if that day ever does come that you decide to run your suicide mission... then I guess I'll be right there with you. I ain't going to begin abandoning friend especially one who is like a brother to me." John looked at his cards remembering his mother and sister. "And by the way, Murphy's Law is an epigram that states 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. But... sometimes that law misses you like a bullet."

* * *

><p>"What are they building?" Jerry observed the people who were stuck toward an old DUP wall surrounding the base of the Space Needle, he needed to save them.<p>

A busty light brown haired women killed a child as punishment for the women asking for some water for her son. "There now he's not thirsty anymore!" The women cried off earning a kick to her ribs from her. "Get back to work, unless you rather have Delsin come over here and torture you instead."

A female dressed in a purple kimono, she had long black hair that spread out to two different pony tails, giggled witnessing the scene. She stood sitting on top of a barrel of tar, overlooking the people covered in rags as they were working 24/7 for the construction of Delsin's latest plan. "Lorena, we really should have kept that metal and iron conduit around. They could have sped this work along!"

Lorena glanced at her. "Too bad they joined the wrong side! Kamika grabbed that power drill for me will you?" She looked over the left wall wear some tools and machines were attached, next to the items were the two dead conduits hanging on the wall.

Closing his eyes and looking away as the child was killed, Jerry felt his anger boil "Murderers..." he growled, sound dashing across the street and crouching against the wall. Jerry place his hand directly over the construction bar and fired a mute wave causing it to snap from the ropes and fall on them. "Got a present for you."

Lorena quickly caught on and made a concrete dome over them, only a crack was made on her defense as the iron bar fell toward the side now.

"Who's there, come out now!" Kamika fired off a few flames where the acid attack came from, she was careful not to put too much power into her attack, knowing Delsin would kill her for ruining their building.

Lorena spun toward the people. "Don't just stand there! Keep working now!" She made a concrete fist striking their backs, forcing them to continue.

Jerry stepped out, landing near a few weapons on the wall. "I'm Jerry, we haven't met but I have seen you patrolling with Delsin, I remember each of you killed a few conduit resisters."

Lorena gave him a mocking clap and laugh. "Glad to see you remember that. Let me explain why they died. The rules are...One: Join us. Two: Do as we say. Three: Never act like a bitch. We make the rules see, they broke them all!"

While she was talking, Kamika carefully hit a button and looked up with a grin.

A mask looked back at the ground, he grinned behind his purge mask with the word death written across his forehead.

Lorena listed as she counted the rules on her fingers. "They were the lawbreakers living in our Conduit controlled world. I almost forgot...Four: Surrender your will to Delsin, which you broke now." She brought her forth finger up, causing the concrete to condense and form a wall.

Jerry quickly formed his sound, breaking through the wall with added pressure, the people began to disperse.

Lorena crouched down in time, she placed her palms into his stomach and fired away a block of concrete making him crash toward the power tools.

"Don't forget about me!" Kamika ran toward his side, dropping down multiple fire attacks.

Spotting a few hammers and a large tool box he fired his sound wave at the objects once it crashed toward the ground he increased the sound level, making both paused and cry in pain.

'Now to escape and find out what's happening at the top.' He stood back focusing his sound powers in his legs. "I saw Fetch do this a bunch of times, so it should be easy to do with my sound." He ran toward the space needle's wall and fell on his back after a couple of feet up. "Oww!" Jerry got up and concentrated harder using the vibration of sound he ran upward rapidly (not as fast as Fetch) the blur of his body left a vibrating illusion behind him with every step, going to the top.

When Damon saw Jerry's head appear from the Space Needle's railing he unleashed his water rocket blast at him. "Here's your prize you jackass!"

* * *

><p><em> I want to thank Death spreads to all for his two characters Kamika and Damon<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds That Bring Despair

**Chapter 5: Bonds That Bring Despair**

Jerry climbed up successfully, only to duck once he saw the incoming water. Latching onto the edge of the Space Needle pulling himself up. Taking in the entire layout, it looked like a lab station, right in the middle was a round sphere surrounded by a few machines and with wires extending into it, though the machines looked complicated and elaborate they seemed worn out and used. The enslaved scientists ran to the far end of the wall away from the battling conduits _'Wait is Delsin planning on creating some sort of Ray Sphere?'_

"Watch out, it's a demon cumming all over you!" Damon laughed at his own joke, spraying the entire polluted water into a fast force motion taking Jerry across the metal tables and equipment.

Jerry stopped his fall by pushing off his sound blast at the ground, letting a huge noise wave bring him back up again. Stepping on the platform he sound dashed toward Damon with a right haymaker. "Tell me is Delsin planning to start another blast?"

Damon fell back, his purge mask protected him from a broken nose. "Who knows I'm just here for the big destruction!"

He evaded two swings until the third one slammed him again, however he landed near the sphere. "Then let me start with its destruction!" A sound blast reached it ruining the round machine in one blow.

Damon simply laughed darkly in his water form, traveling toward the dirty puddle and came back solid with a wave of showering waves. "I'll have to bathe in your blood if I want to smile again!"

Using a sound wall type of defense, Jerry quickly heard someone's footsteps arrive on the large platform.

Kamika exited from the stairs holding the broken sphere. "Can't keep your sound powers on the mute section can't we?"

Jerry darted toward the corner where the frighten scientists were huddled, being in front of them ready to defend.

"Tell me where the other two dogs Delsin wants to knap! I'll let you and those idiots behind you leave without too many bruises." Lorena announced as she arrived toward her comrades, with a hand ready to shoot out her concrete.

Seeing he was surrounded, he sighed for the choice he was about to make. He prepared a large sound attack but turned around toward the group he was defending. "Sorry about this, but I won't allow Delsin to bring another big blast." The sound wave flew out from him killing each of them who had looks of betrayal and grief at their faces.

The three evil conduits were surprised by Jerry's rash choice they didn't noticed him escaping in the mist of the dust cloud and explosion.

"Wait, he's getting away!" Kamika held the broken sphere in her left hand, using her right hand to fire.

Lorena and Damon began to shoot him down with their powers, Jerry was in the process of escaping but first focused on a defensive tactic. Throughout the ordeal, sparks of power and fire was seen from all of Seattle. Especially by 3 pair of eyes, that headed toward the Space Needle.

* * *

><p>Alex and John were dashing across the empty streets, so far managing to avoid the evil conduits, they occasionally stop a mugging or troublemaker without any problem earning the respect from the few civilians.<p>

They stopped behind a wall that contain one of Delsin's graffiti art of a man in red overalls that had a smiley face covering his head about to chainsaw a D.U.P. agent.

"Besides seeing all of Delsin's ugly artwork we haven't been able to see any sign of him or his followers!" Alex angrily stated, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead, leaning against the wall.

John sighed tiredly. "Look we're not here to fight them yet. He can easily kill us they you understand that? Right now we find Jerry and leave, simple as that."

She turned to him with a scowl, forming into a bird to check out the area with a better vantage point. Her eyes saw nothing worth checking out and return next to him. "Seems like you're scared."

"No I'm just being realistic here, Delsin has how many powers and if we get caught we're just adding to his strength." John looked around being cautious as ever.

Stepping out toward an alley where John told her Jerry usually like to hide. They conceal themselves upon seeing four hooded men in red hoodies carrying a search of their own through the structures.

Alex's eyes gazed over to their assault rifles "I heard about those guys, some guy named Cole dealt with them back in Empire City a few years ago."

John nodded having a clear look, fortunately they weren't spotted. "They're called Reapers. Ever since Delsin got tar powers, he's been turning army soldiers and D.U.P. agents into his new personal gang."

"You have any card moves you're dying to try out?" Alex asked him.

"I may have a good heart but I'm not the kind of person who goes looking for trouble. Unless they're bothering me or someone defenseless right now, I'm not going to make a scene that will likely attract attention especially considering where we are right now." John started to look around. "If you're so dead set on causing trouble, might I suggested we wait and come up with a plan?"

Alex ignored him but her nose caught whiff of Delsin, Fetch and Eugene all crossing over by their path. "Speak of the three devil's dumps, here they come now."

John looked in alarm "We better find a place to hide quickly, otherwise we'll be spotted!"

"There's no time to run across we'll be spotted in an instant." Alex prepared for battle. "And if we go by the Reapers direction we'll get into a fight either way."

John turned and saw a manhole. "Are you willing to get a little dirty?"

She gave him a look of disgust shaking her head but she sensed how close they were approaching.

"We can't stay here out in the open. Wait here a sec." John dispersed into a bunch of cards and went through the open edges of the manhole. He then began to take off the lid waving his hand to her. "Come on lets go before we're seen."

Alex followed quickly, as the main trio dropped next to the Reapers.

"Hey you hooded freaks, I need you by the docks by midnight, I'm having something shipped in and I'm gonna need the extra support in case those assholes mess with my plans." Delsin told the Reapers with a scowl.

"Our slaves managed to produce more guns, these are sure to pack more of a bite than those old time bullets." Eugene threw the newly produced plasma guns at the Reapers.

"That sound Conduit will come to save the day, when he does you know what to do…but leave him alive." Fetch said bitterly.

The Reapers nodded they observed their new weapons, firing at a few overturned cars destroying them almost completely in a single shot.

Delsin whistled in mild impressment. "That should be one nasty surprise for the sound conduit, hopefully he gets to feel intense pain!"

Eugene looked up at Seattle spotting a few explosions from his peripheral vision. "Hey you guys, check that out!"

Following where he pointed, Fetch and Delsin spotted a few lights and fire. At once the trio knew what that meant. "Well, we just got our first lead. Who do you think it is?" Fetch questioned them.

"We're about to find out, I win either way." Delsin went over toward a neon sign promoting alcohol, his eyes glowed for a second and took off.

* * *

><p>Eugene and Fetch loyally followed, the few walking civilians either ran away or huddled together in fright. Seeing this scene made them laugh darkly, after while they arrived at the top of the Space Needle seeing Jerry pinned on the ground by Lorena.<p>

"Isn't this a sight worth capturing on film?" Delsin announced getting everyone's attention on him.

"Funny Delsin, bet you're dying to be next." Lorena muttered, Jerry could detect the slight fear in her remark getting off Jerry.

Delsin was before him face to face, Jerry could pick out the scent of smoke and blood on him. "You got me, now what?"

"I'm only going to show the world what I do to conduits who defy me, lucky you I'm going to keep you around. Those fucks of a friends you call will come running to give me their powers in exchange for your life." Delsin's smile was gone when he looked past the conduits. "No! What the hell!" Pushing pass everyone he saw the ruined sphere in Kamika's arms.

Kamika's eyes widen once Delsin stomped toward her in a rage. "Wait it wasn't me! I didn't-"

Refusing to hear her explanation Delsin landed a hard haymaker infused with smoke across her face.

Every conduit was stun, but no one had the courage to speak out. Damon began to laugh out loud egging Delsin to beat her to death.

"Enough Delsin, it really wasn't her. I take credit for sabotaging your stupid plans." Jerry told him.

"Is that so?" Delsin clenched his jaw, holding his desire to instantly end his life. "I'll have to settle to beating the shit out of you then."

Delsin grabbed some concrete changing his power once again, he bonded Jerry's hands in concrete so he was unable to use his sound power.

"You all know what to do!"

"About time, I got a chance to bully someone else for a change!" Eugene raised his fists striking Jerry's stomach repeatedly.

Fetch stepped forward grabbing his face. "Not so tough without backup are you?" She threw lefts and rights targeting his jaw.

It was Delsin's turn as he saw the bloodied Jerry. "Don't die on me yet, I need you breathing to draw out those traitors and enemies. After that I'll kindly help you die painfully."

He turned toward the rest, "Go and find the other two, let them know we have this poor excuse for a man, and don't keep me waiting!"

Lorena immediately obeyed, taking off in a random direction. Fetch walked toward Delsin with a scowl. "Listen up here, I'm done wasting time on finding those cowards, I'll be there for a fight but not to waste my time."

Delsin chuckled rubbing the back of his head in a humorous manner. "Alright, go off and have your fun with whatever, just don't get pissed off if I kill them once I get their powers."

She shrugged her shoulder punching his stomach playfully. "I'll be taking my anger out on you, later D." She neon ran down the Space Needle.

"You know she just called you a dick right?" Jerry muttered between his bleeding gums.

Delsin gave him a hard kick at his ribs.

Kamika got up at this point, holding her sore face, she absorbed the flames from one of the machines to heal herself up.

"And Kamika, my bad. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

The fire conduit narrowed her eyes, ultimately sighing with a nod. "Thanks Delsin…." She tossed him the sphere and sped away in a flurry of flames.

"Epic move Delsin!" Damon called out as he laughed evilly, forming a water club again letting it hang dangerously close to Jerry's face. "Tell us where we can get those jackasses! I'm in the mood to rip their insides!"

Jerry took deep breathes fighting to stay conscious. "You have a better chance of someone coming to dethrone you before I help you."

Delsin crackled in laughter. "First I'll kill you before your friend's eyes, so much blood will spill you'll have enough to dye your own hair before I burn it off you!"

"If only you sold out those people you call friends then this never would have happened! Who am I kidding it would happen either way!" Damon taunted, carrying Jerry over his shoulder.

Delsin knocked Jerry unconscious with a concrete fist to make the trip go smoother.

Once he stopped laughing Damon went over to Delsin. "Now that he's out cold, where are we headed?" He tap his own mask as his eyes blinked rapidly. "I need to sin now! Otherwise people will start calling me nice!"

Delsin chuckled. "You're a fun one, why don't you pick a place to visit after we drop him in my fighting ring."

Damon thought for a bit as he went over to a dead body of a women. "She got me in the mood!"

Eugene stepped away from him. "Delsin are you sure it was fine bringing this guy in...he's well insane."

Delsin looked at Damon as he tried to sweet talk dead women. "You have to admit he keeps things interesting. Anyway run off toward one of the other nerds we keep locked up, see if they can fix this."

Eugene grabbed the broken sphere examining it before agreeing with a nod. "Right away, but what are you going to do?"

"Damon and I are going to rain down hell!" He slapped Eugene's back who began to depart from the two.

Delsin went to over to Damon. "Enough dry humping man, we need to fill our wallets first. Come one we're headed to gamble with his life!" He turned to smoke and went on his way.

* * *

><p>"Shit it stink down here." Walking through the sewer, John watched his every step. "If I hear someone flush, person's gonna get it!<p>

Alex covered her nose with both hands. "Try smelling this with an advance sense of smell." She muttered marching quickly. "I did hear the Reapers were supposed to go to the docks at midnight for a job."

Covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. "Hopefully there won't any unexpected factor like there usually is. You just gonna hate Murphy's Law." John looked back at her. "By the way, any idea where we're going?"

"Not really, soon as we find a way out of here we'll take it. I ran past the docks a few times myself so I know where to go once we hit the surface." Alex explained, with a low voice.

They kept walking for 10 minutes with nothing to see but nasty, gooey tunnels. That was until John started to hear strange rushing noise coming from behind. "Hey do you hear that?"

Alex widen his eyes and ran ahead when she heard the sound. "Come on, you don't want to stay here any longer!"

"Huh?" The sound began to get louder and more distinct. Realization finally hit and John started to run as fast as he can. "CAN'T WE EVER GET A BREAK?!"

Alex dashed ahead pass him, she saw a hole that showed daylight. "I found us a way out!" Forming into a bear for a moment that she came across in the woods a few months back and used her strength to break out.

The second she did, John dispersed into cards and flew upward just barely dodging the wave. He reformed next to Alex lying on the ground. "That was too close for comfort!"

"You're right about that, maybe we'll-"Alex jumped up toward a building latching on.

"We found you filthy humans!" The first one announced.

"There's the two, Delsin has been looking for all this time!" The second replied.

"Remember to keep them alive." The third Reaper told his backup.

Alex and John worked hard at avoiding the plasma projectiles, each one separated attacking the two Reapers on their left and right side respectively.

Forming into a fox, Alex's speed enhanced, she slammed the Reaper into the dumpster, upon turning human she grabbed the plasma gun and fired straight at the Reaper's head.

John had his cards form in a shield, once he found an opening he zig zag across the street and formed a card sword to attack him, finishing off with a five slash combo.

The last Reaper wore a light grey trench coat, he let a battle cry and teleported away from their sight.

"What the hell?" Both conduits said simultaneously.

The Reaper conduit teleported behind them sending a large shockwave on the ground and made both heroes fly across the area.

"You're not the only conduits around here, I will skin you alive now!" He teleported again.

Alex was back up first, she looked at John. "Be the center of attention, I'll attack him from behind."

John rubbed his head, shaking off the dizziness he felt. He rolled on his left side escaping another blast, throwing his cards with perfect accuracy, however the Reaper teleported again.

"He's really getting to be a waste of our time!" Alex made a hard turn to where he appeared, kicking back the grenades back at him.

The Reaper sent a shockwave again that pelted the car's in its path toward them.

"Shit!" John card dashed, almost getting crushed in the process.

Alex timed the Reaper's appearance just right. "Here, this time teleport yourself straight to hell!" She fired the plasma gun right at where his spine is, killing him instantly.

John heard his screams fill the area, clenching his jaw he quickly picked his cards up. "We got to go, that will sure attract attention!"

The both of them dashed under their power, moving at a random direction which went even faster once Alex confessed to smelling copper, knowing Tyrell was hot on their trail.

Eventually both entered into a strip club to escape the detection of every Reaper on alert in the vicinity.

"We escaped again, not looking to see how far our luck will push us though," John took a minute to calm down, he looked around the club hearing the loud music and shouts.

Alex had a look of hate on her face. "Seriously? We picked a strip club to hide in of all places!?"

John looked away from her angry stare. "I didn't know this was a strip club, I just chose a random building….wait…" He made his way pass the crowd seeing a woman take off her clothes. "Is that the fabric conduit?"

* * *

><p>Delsin entered a huge casino, the people that were left over were supporters of conduits or afraid to stand up to him and found it easy to join him. Every crook, thief, rapist and murderer could be found here.<p>

"Listen up people! I'm letting you live so I can have your money while you enjoy a rule free society in my town, now feel free to watch me clean this place out!"

The sinners shouted in agreement as they were afraid to say otherwise.

Damon stepped in breathing in the air of the place. "Ahh I'm finally home! Welcome me brothers and sisters! For I have come to life in this place!"

"Bring Jerry underground now, we're going to have him be in the next fight." Delsin ordered Damon.

"Right away, woof woof!" Damon barked, showing his insane side toward everyone.

Delsin shook his head and looked at the clock. "Midnight can't get here fast enough…I'll be having my new power soon enough."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at sea, on some part of a large prison ship, a female conduit was in chains being guarded by a few Reapers. She noticed a few other prisoners also in shackles, she cursed her luck at getting caught.<p>

'_You won't be taking my power you demented freak.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Daring Conduits

**Chapter 6: Daring Conduits**

Alex rubbed her eyes to get a clear view of Kimberly dancing around, just covered in a red undergarments, upon recognizing her she looked away realizing what she had just witnessed. "The most disgusting thing I ever seen in my life."

John shook his head, he kept back in the shadows. "Look we obviously don't want to be caught and sure as hell we're not getting into a bar fight." Glancing around the sea of drunken men that tossed one dollar bills. "We'll hide out here until the commotion outside settles."

"Hello? Did you forget what I am?" Alex pointed to herself. "These men will think I work here and I guarantee you they'll end up more broken than those sluts."

"Yeah I know that." John quickly tossed his hoodie at her. "Keep your face down, don't think I need to tell you about keeping your voice down."

Alex grumbled the entire town she put the black hoodie on, zipping it straight up to cover her chest. "We better leave here soon."

"Just think of this as an undercover mission." John walked over an empty booth, which had been cleared by a waitress dressed like a cat, completed with white cat ears and the tail.

Putting the hood up, Alex sighed inwardly feeling out of place as she always been. The sight of the cat clad female made her remember about her own animals that were left behind in the dirt.

John stayed silent after hearing no response, he kept his eyes on the wooden table contemplating on a plan of attack. Not even the screaming noise and loud music were enough to distract him.

"I've been thinking."

John looked up at Alex after she broke the silence between them. "Be more specific?"

"Delsin doesn't have our powers right? Going toward the docks we might hitch a ride out of here on his ship, if we manage to live long enough." Alex explained, deep down she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Delsin controls water you know, the docks is surrounded with plenty of that. All we really need is to get his attention on something else." John turned over a card looking at 3 red diamonds.

Alex's mood lifted up for a moment. "You're right, but you're pretty much not on board unless your friend comes along."

John only nodded, they ended their conversation when two strippers brought their breasts on the table catching their attention and eyes on them.

"We haven't seen you two before?" An African American cast a glance at John blowing him a kiss, her attire consisted of a pink lacy lingerie.

John tried to go along with the act for the sake of their cover. "We're actually out from town, just though we drop by to take in such beautiful sights."

"How about you?" A blonde haired woman with black highlights neared Alex, she made her way to sit on her lap earning a startled expression from Alex. "Got a name?"

"Mark." Alex replied in a deep tone, trying her best to sound like a man. "How much for a private lap dance?"

"Bold and down to business. It'll be about 150." The women answered, she uncrossed her legs grinning at Alex.

She shook her head. "No not for you….I want her." She pointed directly at Kimberly the moment she finished up her pole dancing.

John soon caught on to what Alex intent to carry out, but since his face would be easily recognized he decided to hide out among the masses. "I'm still picking out a babe." Placing his hands in his pockets he walked away just as Kimberly descended down from the stage.

Alex whistled at Kimberly getting her to come over toward the booth. "Yes what is it?"

"Interested in getting a private session from you." Alex kept up her low rough tone.

"It's going to cost you, I'm the most expensive one here." Kimberly replied while pocketing the money in her g string.

"And the biggest bitch." The blonde haired stripper muttered under her breath.

This didn't go unheard by Kimberly, before Alex could have a chance to process this, the blonde was on the floor after the threads from the clothing had wrapped tightly around her larynx. The men around carried on with their drinking and hollering as if it they seen it before.

"Now where were we?" Kimberly led Alex toward the backrooms, the people cleared the way for her them.

Alex passed through the purple curtains where she saw a large dark hallway that spread out into multiple rooms on each side with hanging curtains. Kimberly went into a random one pushing Alex on the black couch. "I want the money first."

"Do you take an IOU?"

"The hell? No!" Kimberly grabbed her by the collar. "Maybe you didn't see me kill that bitch a minute ago, would you like to feel that honor?"

Alex slammed her head into her face, then followed up by jerking her hand away, flipping her overhead on the ground, with her foot on her throat. "I owe you a broken neck. But first I need some information regarding the Delsin's ship."

Still observing the area John heard a sound of shuffling and kicking. Without even turning his head over he imagined who came out.

"Look is that DNA conduit, take her out!" One of the men called out to his companions.

Kimberly fought and slammed herself along with Alex toward a table.

John sighed. "Hey Alex, I guess Kimberly isn't talking that easily?"

"No!" Alex held her hand over Kimberly's mouth, blood dropped from her palm over being bitten by the fabric conduit. "You know you could help you know!?"

John sighed, he turned over seeing Kimberly naked. "I see she's powerless without any clothing on her." He kept his gaze straight at Kimberly's face. "We wasted enough time, are you going to tell us anything about Delsin's little boat trip?"

The minute Alex let go, Kimberly began screaming fanatically. After a few seconds of profanity, threats and screams, Alex slammed her face on the cold marble roof. Stopping her from continuing on. "I say we begin the interrogation process now."

"After we deal with them." John showed them his cards and began attacking.

Alex knelt down to Kimberly. "I just spent the last hour marching through the sewers, if you get blood on my clothes I'll throw you down into one of those manholes!

* * *

><p>Jerry woke up inside a large metallic room, taking in everything it was mostly plain and empty. "Of course why would Delsin bother installing a bed for me?" With his sensitive ears, the shouts of a crowd along with the clangs and explosions that went off every minute made him realize he was in some sort of fighting arena.<p>

Feeling his hands surrounded by concrete Jerry slammed them immediately on the ground a few times. The sound of rock hitting metal made no headway in his release, after a few tries he gave up dejectedly.

Walking over to lean on the opposite wall, he stood contemplating on a tactic. "Either I die here or die fighting my way out." Unwilling to be a pawn in his friends capture Jerry chose the latter.

With a yell Jerry rushed at the door slamming his cuffed hands at the door's middle spot, after a failed attempted he tried again. Clank after clank, the door finally opened only from the opposite end with a Reaper ramming his rifle across Jerry's face as he was in the middle of his accelerating pace.

"Damn!" Kneeling over the pain he glanced upward at the two Reapers.

"Get up the floor maggot, we got you on death row next!" Ramming the end of his rifle into Jerry's temple before he could have a say in it.

The second one forced him up by the hood from his grey hoodie that had a few ripped patches and dirt. "You're our special attraction, try to last more than a minute!"

Jerry was led down the dimly lit hallway that showed signs of neglect from cleaning. The sound of the roaring crowd became louder with each pace.

'_As soon as the bell rings I'll use that time to break myself out.'_

Stopping before a white door with signs of rust mixed with blood. Jerry felt a bead of sweat fall from his face at the unknown challenge that awaited him.

The Reaper opened the door, pushing Jerry into the arena shoving his face to the dirt. Spitting out some dirt Jerry looked around the circular arena that was surrounded by a chain link fence behind it were about less than a hundred people. Among them he caught sight of an individual that had on a rabbit mask made of paper positioned at far back, she was the sole person not screaming at the top of her lungs.

It was then that he met his challenger, when he turned his attention back at the middle of the field, earning a wave of concrete aimed at his direction.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Delsin threw the money over his head. "Five grand in under 10 minutes!" Delsin got up turning at the scared thugs. "If any of you guys want this cash then you'll have to fight for it! Last man standing gets all the money, show me who's the strongest human around here!"<p>

Every low life began to fight among themselves, cash, coins, chips and cards were scattered on the ground as Delsin took in the scene laughing at the chaos he caused. "This is my television right here!"

Damon came in carrying two full buckets of cash in each hand. "With all this money I can buy any chick I want! Hell I'll have enough left over to kill a train full of them!"

"Sadistic aren't you?" Delsin laughed.

Grinning behind his mask, Damon suddenly got into the brawl. Using his water to deal with the thugs around him. Wave after wave of polluted water flew out, going over kill. Damon stood in the middle soaked with water and blood.

"Well seems we have a winner." Delsin clapped his hands. "You keep this up and I might make you my right hand man!"

"You flatter me. You stack the bodies and I'll knock em over with my dick before raping them!" Damon giggled darkly and began gathering the money.

"Delsin! Delsin!"

Delsin and Damon turned to Lorena bursting through the doors. "It's Kimberly! She's been taken from the strip club! I arrived there to see the entire area broken with our men unconscious everywhere!"

Delsin furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He stood up stretching out.

"Are we going to bring her back?" Lorena asked him.

"Might as well. Kimberly got caught, someone might as well kill her." Delsin answered.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. Delsin has ordered to ship in captured conduits to him for their powers or allegiance. Right now they're on route, along with who knows how many weapons and supplies but more of his followers!" John still unbelieving the magnitude of the situation. "We're in deep shit if that ship makes it to the docks."<p>

"And you'll be six feet under if you even try to interfere in any way." Kimberly remarked snidely.

Alex didn't take kindly to that comment and slammed her fist at her jawline. "Be lucky I wasn't in any of my forms."

"We really got to work on those anger issues." John turned his attention to his digital watch that read. 10:13 A.M. "We have a few hours to prepare then."

Growling, Alex scratched her head after some thought. "I'm more than ready to tackle them, we'll hunt down Delsin's lieutenants to weaken their forces right away, starting with her!"

Alex's hand shifted toward a wolf claw that neared Kimberly's neck before John placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Not yet. I'm not a fan of her, but regardless of our attitude toward her, we need her alive to help us out."

"John! I'm getting tired of this! We got her in our hands, let's take this chance to finish her off!" Alex urged out, shoving his hand off her.

"I know, you're pissed but keep yourself under control. She knows where Jerry is, I'm betting he was caught since his sound hasn't been heard all morning. Knowing him he likes to make himself heard." John explained

Kimberly's black hair blew along the wind's current, that oddly enough was opposite from the dock's direction. "Delsin took him to his fighting ring underground in one of his business. If I have to guess he's being kept alive to draw you out! You're playing into his paw!"

"Which is why you're going to direct us where we need to go, only we don't plan to get caught." John began walking.

Kimberly was covered in bruises from the earlier two on one onslaught. "Not afraid I sell you out?"

Alex huffed slamming her leg at her head. "Then I'll rip you to shreds they'll have more than enough organs to sell in the black market."

* * *

><p>"You know I still think this may be crazy Chilled but I can't wait until you knock Delsin's head off!" The driver was a male with brown hair, a look of excitement was on his face. He wore a green vest, with blue shorts and brown sneakers on him.<p>

"Easier said than done Darren, I'll do all I can." Chilled answered his friend.

"Trust me man, I bet even Delsin will keel over to your awesome powers. Give yourself some credit you're pretty strong!" Darren went on talking Chilled's ear off.

"I am. After dealing with his lackeys I think I should be focusing on stopping him from getting any stronger and keep your eyes on the road!" Chilled pressed his hand to turn Darren's face back on the road.

They were currently on a highway in route to Seattle. Chilled stared out the window. He was wearing a white jacket with a blue thunderbolt on the back of it, with a combination of black jeans and sneakers.

"Mind tossing me an energy bar, I've been driving for hours and I'm getting hungry here." Darren asked him.

Chilled thought back to when he was fifteen years old, still discovering and having a hard time understanding his powers. In all that time Darren was there to comfort him. He didn't feel like a freak, but a hero gifted with power to do some good with him around.

"Yeah take two if you want." Chilled reached back for a black backpack unzipping it and taking out two energy bars, giving them to his longtime ally.

"Thanks I was starving here." Darren took a big bite while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"No problem, listen if things get out of hand I want you to lay low. I'm not about to let anyone else get hurt."

Darren waved him off. "Come on, just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't kick some ass!"

Chilled chucked and leaned back against the seat. "We'll keep a lookout on each other. We'll be arriving soon, good thing too since our supplies on running thin." He shook the bag.

"We're also out of gas but don't worry it shouldn't be longer now." Darren assured him

"Hope so." Chilled closed his eyes taking the chance to get some sleep in.

After about an hour Chilled woke up to Darren screaming, the red dodge neon they manage to get a hold of swerved out of control, the windshield was plastered with mud, Darren trying hard to use the windshield wipers.

Chilled looked alarmed, unhooking his seat belt he prepared to step out until a ball of mud broke through the window on Chilled's side striking his face.

The car now began leaving tire tracks across the road, Darren stepped on the brakes with no result, a second later the car flipped on its back almost squishing the two in the process.

Dizzy from the ordeal Chilled crawled out, suffering from a few minor injuries.

"You must be new here."

Chilled looked up at Ken the mud conduit.

"I was hoping to find the others, but Delsin won't mind me killing a few stupid insects." Ken fired a mud blast at the car that went out exploding.

"Darren!" Chilled called out, he turned to Ken with an enraged expression.

"Are you going to cry over your life partner?" Ken mocked, and aimed for Chilled.

Soon he found himself hovered in the air unable to get back down. "The hell?" He flung his arms and legs out. "What are you doing to me?" Parts of the cars floated up as well.

"Gravity. You're the first conduit I'll defeat here in Seattle." Chilled answered coldly.

* * *

><p>"Alright next state your name and power." The Reaper snarled out across the trapped conduits on board.<p>

The female conduit looked up at the brown ceiling blowing her dirty blonde locks of hair from her vision. Her green eyes darted across her holding cell, a wooden area that barley fitted her body she had to spend the morning sitting in an uncomfortable crouched position.

The motioning of the ship rode along the waves, she sighed unable to break free from the shackles that were around her ankles and hands. Looking down at her attire which stuck to her semi light skin.

Her orange tank top tightly woven around her upper body, her chest heath in extreme thirst. Her black khaki pants were still intact despite the battle from a crystal conduit that was in league with Delsin.

Foolishly believing him to be a resister she blindly followed him back in New Mexico before she was ambushed.

She had no idea how many hours were left until her voyage ended, she only knew Delsin would be waiting for her in the end. Despite being surrounded with a few other conduits in rows across and alongside her, the loneliness she felt inside was the best comfort she received in a long time.

Back when her powers awoken, her parents quickly wasted in time in phoning the D.U.P.

Back then she was twenty years old, she didn't mind being alone it was the story of her life since she was kid without friends. Leaving behind her family and school life was the easiest part, what troubled her was the fact in the past three years was her breakdown of morals and ideology. Committing crimes she would never have imagined.

Being a conduit didn't make you a criminal she knew that. But how could she survived in a cold unforgiving world that discriminated her kind? Force to resort to stealing from people who had plenty, killing the D.U.P. who were doing their jobs to feed their families and apprehended the very few bad conduits that tarnished the rest.

Looking up at the Reaper that was visible from her prison the same one had blood on his hands from killing a conduit that stated a power Delsin already had, he was exterminated for not swearing loyalty to Delsin.

Now he stood before her asking the same question over again.

"My name is Karina and I am a bacteria conduit." She muttered out. The rest of the conduits looked to her in shock, for stating her powers instead of lying. To Karina all that mattered was her survival not the others.

She discovered her powers when she was eating from the dumpsters and trash cans, her parent's never supported her. Not to mention they were living in a poor unsanitary area she had no choice.

One day it happen so fast she felt like she belonged to a subgroup of conduits, a family. But how quickly that bond broke apart.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys thanks for reading today. Sorry if I take long to update, I have to deal with college. Anyway I wanted to thank again Deltagamer for helping me out as well as lending his character John. Damon and Kamika still belong to Death Spreads To All now renamed Lonesome Evil. Alex belongs to my friend who shall remain nameless for their privacy. The three new OC's submitted are not my own. Karina along with her powers and past belongs to Comic Hero 1000. And Chilled and Darren belong to Angerunleashed4doomsday. Thanks again to those guys for lending their support and characters!<em>


End file.
